


An unexpected gift

by Oberyn2206



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: Gen, Mercutio2015Award
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oberyn2206/pseuds/Oberyn2206
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's nearly New Year. Juliet and Mercutio made a plan together to make Tybalt surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An unexpected gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SosearchingRomeo (Breakingthestandards)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthestandards/gifts).



“Tybalt! Tybalt, wake up!”

Tybalt groaned as he felt someone moving on his body. Opened his eyes, there was little Juliet sitting on his stomach, hitting him with a pillow. She seemed to be very excited. He murmured with a grumpy, sleepy voice.

“Ugh… What time is it?”   

“Nearly four, I guess.”

“So what are you doing here at this early time?”

“You forgot already?” - Juliet pouted.

“Forgot what?”

“You promised me before that you would take me out to watch the dawn this morning and play with me.”

“Ah, of course I remember. But, I’m so tired. I didn’t sleep much last night.” – Tybalt spoke with a drawl, rested his arms over his eyes.

“But you promised!” – The little girl yelped as she hit the pillow on her cousin again.

“Five more minutes.”

“No! You always sleep like dead again after saying that!” – Juliet threw the pillow away and let her face rest against Tybalt’s arms which were still covering his eyes. “Pleaseeeee….?”

Not having any answers, she sat up and began to sob.

“What? Are you crying?” Tybalt panically sat up and held his little cousin’s shoulders. One of his hands stroke her blonde hair gently, tried to soothe the crying girl.

“You promised me… You even promised on my birthday…” – Juliet said between hiccups – “If you break the promise then I’ll hold it against you!”

Before she could get out of him Tybalt had held her tightly in his embrace.

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry. I do keep my words. Just wait for me for a couple of minutes to get dressed then I’ll take you out. We will watch the dawn and play together today, okay Princess?”

The boy felt his cousin nodded against his chest. She had stopped crying.

Sitting with Tybalt by the river edge, Juliet smiled for he did keep his words. And she smiled because her plan was partly success.

 __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Meanwhile, in Tybalt’s room…_

“Oh, Mercutio, what the hell are you doing?”

He whispered to himself, lighting up a candle. Now he could see the whole room better. This was not the first time Mercutio had entered Tybalt’s room, without permission of course. He had no surprise with Tybalt’s taste of art where everything had to be in dark colors.    

The ginger was not sure why he agreed to decorate the room of the Prince of cats. Maybe because he liked Tybalt. Maybe he had thought this was the splendid chance to carefully explore everything in the room. Maybe he just couldn’t reject the sweet-faced Juliet.

“Okay, let get start with the wallpapers. Hmmm, wonder if Tybalt liked this color.”

 __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Atchoo!”

“You sneeze like a kitten” – Juliet giggled.

“Please. Don’t. Tease. Me.” – Tybalt frowned. “It’s cold outside, why can’t we play indoors?”

“Because the Verona playland has new amusement this winter! I want to play, with you!”

“As you wish, Princess.” – Tybalt made a bow to his little cousin, gestured her to the park gate, which made the blonde girl giggle again.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

“Why the hell… are these duck tapes… so… sticky? Ahh!”

Mercutio groaned as he got up after the fall from the bed. His face and hands and legs were covered with duck tapes and wallpapers. He had been struggling for more than an hour to finish the bedroom with them. But it seemed that the God of cleverness had abandoned him.

“Knock! Knock!”

“Holy mother!” – Mercutio cursed to himself, bewilderedly collected all of his things and push them under the bed.

“Tybalt? It’s me, Lady Capulet. I heard some noises.”

There was the sound of door knob clicking. The Prince’s nephew panicked. He couldn’t hide in Tybalt’s closet or under the bed for he knew for sure he would be easily found there. With his mind was like nothing but a bunch of cords and strings Mercutio climbed on the bed, covered his whole body with the blanket.

“I’m coming in, Tybalt. Tybalt? What’s wrong?”

He muffled and lowered his voice, tried his best to fake Tybalt’s voice.

“No, I’m fine.”

“What were those noises?”

“I fell from the bed.”

“Is it another fit? Do you want me…”

“No, I’m fine. I just need to be alone.” – Mercutio immediately cut her off when he heard her stepping closer.

“Alright. By the way do you know where Juliet is? I didn't find her in her bedroom."

"She said she would be up early to watch the dawn with her friends, and wouldn't be back until this evening. If you want I'll pick her up later. Now I just want to be alone."

"Thank you, Tybalt. If you need anything, call me.”

“Yes, aunt.”

 _THUD_ … Mercutio peeked out the blanket. Lady Capulet had gone. “Phew!” He let out a sigh of relief. “Almost die. Ha, while I’m scared to death and struggling here, that Prince of cats must be having a good time.”

 __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Atchoo! Again?!” – Tybalt groaned.

“Maybe someone is cursing you.”

“Maybe... Wait, are you going to take two awards?”

“Why not? I won this game twice.” – She smiled, held two fluffy stuffed animal toys in her embrace – “This one is for me, and this one is for you, Tybalt.” She held the animal in front of the boy’s face and teased him with a funny voice. “Who is the grumpy boy?”

“Seriously? A black cat, for me? Why are his head so big and his ears so small? And his face is ridiculous!”

“If you don’t want it, give it back to me! Or you want this pink unicorn?” – The girl raised an eyebrow and started to dance

“No, no, no, no! Stop it!”

“Tybalt likes pink unicorn, Tybalt likes pink unicorn, la la la la la la…”

“Shhh! I’ll take the cat, I’ll take the cat. Thank you, thank you very much! The cat is beautiful.”

Juliet couldn’t help herself and cried out with laughter.

 __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“YES! At last I’m done with the wallpapers!”

Mercutio beamed with happiness as he watched his successful work. The room was nicer now. At least the walls were nicer now. About the floor, it was messy like a war fair with torn papers, sticky duck tapes and some of Mercutio’s ginger hair. Yes, it was his hair. He painfully regretted for getting the tapes out of his fabulous hair so quickly.

“Now I only have to clean the room and do the ironing.” – He made a faked crying face – “God, why could Juliet persuade me to do these things for her cousin?!”

 __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Hey Tybalt! Look!”

“Yes, my precious?”

Juliet was holding another adorable fluffy teddy. “Do you think this hedgehog look like somebody?”

“Please, Juliet, nobody looks like a hedgehog.” – Tybalt rolled his eyes.

“Come on. Cheer up or I’ll dance and sing again. Even you are like a cat. Guess!”

“Hmm. No, I don’t know who is like a hedgehog.”

“Let me give you a hint.”

“I’m suck at guessing.”

“You know him. You don’t like him. He is tall and handsome.”

“Romeo?”

The little blonde could not prevent herself from bursting out a small laugh.

“Oh my God, you think Romeo is handsome?”

“Well, I hate him, but I have to admit…”

“No, it’s not him. I haven't met him this week."

"So, Searching Romeo is no longer Juliet's hobby, huh?" - Tybalt teased.

"Stop it! Guess again. Maybe another hint. He is, cute, and has no girlfriends.”

“Benvolio?”

“Benvolio is not tall, cousin. Yes, you are suck at guessing.”

“Another hint, please?”

“He can do perfectly almost nothing.”

 __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“How does this stupid electric thing work?!”

The ginger mumbled, tried to know how to use the iron. He had never done things like this before, he had had all the maids and servants to do them. After hurting himself several times he seemed to want to give up.

“Okay, you can do it, Mercutio Escalus. It’s only ironing. You can do it. Ouch!”

The Prince’s nephew burnt himself for another time. “At least the clothes are fine…” – He whimpered, heading to the bathroom.

When he returned, all had left that he had to iron is the blanket on the bed. It’s one of Tybalt’s favorite blankets, though it was in quite light color.

“The last one and I’m done… Ouch!” – He hissed – “Not again! Oh I hate these works. How can Valentine do them so well? This is the “N”th time I’ve got to visit the bathroom!”

When he returned to the bedroom once more, he just couldn’t believe his eyes.

“Woohoo I’ve ruined everything!”

 __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Take it.”

“What is it?” - Tybalt grumbled, looked at his cousin who was sitting beside him. They had been tired. But Tybalt admitted it was an enjoyable time with his lovely little cousin.

“Ice cream, chocolate ice cream, your favorite flavor.”

“Do you know that you are the only cousin in this world who bought her cousin ice cream in a cold weather?” Tybalt smirked and took the little box from the girl’s hand.

“Admit it. You won’t have anyone who is a better cousin than me.” – Juliet giggled, enjoyed the sweet and cold on her lips – “And Tybalt, about the hedgehog…”

“Really Juliet?”

“I want to give it to a person as a gift.”

“You can give it to Romeo if you want, just let me keep the cat.”

“Haha, I know you love that cat. But I don’t intend to give the hedgehog to Romeo.”

“You can give it to whoever you like, Juliet.”

“That person also has a gift for you, Tybalt.”

 __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Hmmm, not bad after all. Just need some creativity.” – Mercutio looked carefully at the blanket, felt so proud of his work on it – “Wow I’m so talented, I must stand in front of a mirror to kowtow myself!”

Suddenly he church bell stroke six. “Time is up.” The ginger thought.

At that moment the door was sprung open and Tybalt rushed inside.

“Surprise!” – Mercutio awkwardly shouted with a big grin. At this moment he looked awful, yet adorable. His face was sweaty, his hair were wild and covered his face. There were a lot of bandages on his arms and fingers.

Tybalt was definitely astonished by what he was seeing. His jaw dropped, his eyes were wide and he just stood there. His room, had been changed. Light blue color on the walls instead of dark green. All the things had been rearranged more neatly, and the floor was cleaner. On the bed were his clothes had been washed and ironed carefully. The room now looked more lively than ever before.  Only after a few minutes did Tybalt started to speak, but was cut off by Juliet.

“Mercutio and I’ve had a plan to make you happy. You know, it’s nearly New Year, so your room and things needed redecorating.” –The girl said gently while playing with her fingers. Her glance turned to Mercutio. “Mercutio... He is the one who did all of this for you, Tybalt. And, the wallpaper color is his idea.”

“What? You let Mercutio in my bedroom and touch my things?”

“How grateful you are, my Prince of cats. I’ve been here since dawn to struggle, to do all these for you, kitten!” – The ginger pouted.

“How could you hide the whole family?”

“I disguised as you and pretend to be tired and said that I want to be alone.” – Mercutio shrugged his shoulders - “But hey, are you holding a teddy cat, kitten?”

Tybalt blushed and turned away, but Juliet didn’t let him. “Give him the hedgehog.” She whispered to his ears.

“Well, Mercutio, thank you for all of this.” – Tybalt mumbled – “Please take this as a present.”

“Aww so sweet Tybalt, I’ll keep it.” - The ginger overacted his feeling, hold the fluffy hedgehog against his chest and made puppy eyes – “This hedgehog and that cat would be a perfect couple.”  It made Juliet giggled and Tybalt blushed more.

“What are you hiding behind you back, Escalus?”

“Oh, nothing important. I’ve tried my best…”

“What?” – Tybalt groaned.

“I-I’ve tried my best to fix it! G-Good bye and see you later!” Mercutio threw the blanket into Tybalt’s face and shouted back as he hurried out of the room by climbing through the window.

The blanket actually didn’t make Tybalt be upset. It made him cry out of laughter. This was the first time Juliet see her cousin be this happy.

The blanket first was burned a part because Mercutio forgot and left the whole iron on it. To fix it, the Prince’s nephew did the same thing to the blanket many more times and now it looked like it was decorated with black flowers.  

Tybalt kept that blanket the most carefully.

**Author's Note:**

> I have had an idea which is stuck in my mind that while Tybalt is the Prince of cats, Mercutio would be like a hedgehog since I read through a post of Janeereyofmanderley on Tumblr said that she wanted the hedgehog to be the symbol of the Escalus.


End file.
